Una noche, una verdad
by geek.pll
Summary: Historia Spoby situada en 3x24 "A dangerous game" con una noticia que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas. Mundo paralelo.


Una noche, una verdad.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía pensar en nada más que lo ocurriría en la próxima hora, llevaba media hora conduciendo y ya faltaba poco para llegar, solo dos salidas más en la carretera y llegaba al restaurant de pasada donde se encontrarían. Se sentía extraña y nerviosa, ¿la reconocería en un primer momento o tendría que ver su rostro para saber quién era?, ¿todo sería una mentira o realmente lo volvería a ver en solo unos minutos? y lo más importante ¿lo notaria desde un comienzo? , las preguntas llenaban su mente.

Su mente divagaba entre recuerdos y preguntas, tanta historia, ¿realmente quería volver a encontrarlo?, ¿le haría bien? y ¿Respondería finalmente todas sus preguntas?

Flash back:

Estaban en su pieza y sabía lo que ocurriría, pero ya lo había decidido y estaba feliz que fuera él, lo quería tener para ella por siempre, meterlo bajo su piel, tendría algo de el para siempre. Estaban frente a frente de pie en medio de su habitación, veía sus ojos y sentía como podría perderse en ellos por siempre, solo eran un par de centímetros y sus labios se encontrarían, sin dejar de mirarlo puso sus manos tras su cuello y comenzó a intentar estirarse para llegar a sus labios, el no opuso resistencia y pronto estaban embarcados en un beso que esperaba con todas sus ansias que nunca finalizara y hacerlo tan profundo que no quedara espacio sin explorar, lo fue empujando hasta que sus rodillas toparon en la orilla del sofá, perdiendo el equilibrio, el callo sentado y yo puse una pierna a cada lado de su cadera sin dejar de besarlo.

¿Estas segura?- dijo Toby, en respuesta solo con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada, di a entender que era justo lo que quería.

Me tomo en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarme me llevo a la cama, me aferre a su espalda como si hubiese mañana y no dejamos de besarnos.

Volvía a la realidad, tomando el desvió que la llevaría a su destino.

Entro al restaurant y acomodo mejor la capucha de su poleron negro con la esperanza de que este cubriera su rostro y Toby no la descubriera hasta que ya no se pudiera escapar. Reviso con la vista todo el lugar, el aun no llegaba, se sentó en el fondo y espero manteniendo la esperanza que el apareciera.

21:00-

Suena la campanilla del lugar y siento sus pasos, se detiene a un metro de la mesa mientras suspira, camina lo que falta y se sienta de manera ruidosa ocupando el asiento frente de mí.

Hanna consiguió el trabajo- dice Toby.

Lo sé- levantando mi rostro.

No sabía que esperar estaba ahí sentada frente a él, estaba vivo realmente, parte de mis miedos se habían esfumado, pero se habían llenado con cientos de nuevas preguntas.

Spencer- responde sorprendido.

Cuando estaba en Radley Mona me dijo que estabas vivo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa- quería creerle, pero hasta ahora- no le podía decir aun, tenía que estar realmente segura si realmente me seguía amando o solo había sido un engaño- En el bosque ¿eras tú? ¿Fuiste parte de eso?

Mona me dijo después- respondió intentando excusar.

No lo podía creer era el, siempre fue el- ¿Y me dejaste creer que estabas muerto?- no lo podía soportar más.

Continuo- Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerte. ¿Cómo me encontraste?- cambia de opinión- Déjame llevarte a un lugar seguro, no es seguro que estés aquí.

Parte de lo que me decía me hacía creer que realmente se preocupa por mí.

Hace mucho que deje de preocuparme por mí- parte de eso era verdad, ya que en el tiempo que se había ido mucho había cambiado, todo.

Preocupado me contesta- lo que teníamos era real. He fingido que trabajo con Mona para tenerte a salvo- suspira- Necesito que me creas.

Que más querría yo que poder creerle.

Y necesito que me sigas.- con esto finaliza y tras mirarme por última vez se levanta y se va. Dejándome ahí confusa y esperando aun una respuesta.

Una vez pasado unos segundo y volviendo a ordenar mis ideas, tomo las llaves y salgo tras él, he venido por respuestas y no me iré sin ellas.

Observo como esta esperando por mi sentado en la camioneta frente de la entrada, subo a mi auto y lo sigo por la carretera. Intento poner mis ideas en orden, tengo tanto que hablar con él y no se ni como iniciar.

Llegamos a un hotel y lo sigo hasta la pieza.

Esta es- comenta parándose al frente de una de ellas.

Abre la puerta y espera a que entre, cierra esta una vez estamos los dos dentro.

Se acerca una improvisada mesa mientras aún estoy parada junto a la puerta.

¿Un café?- pegunta queriendo adivinar mi respuesta.

¿Tendrás un té?- se e sorprendido frente a mi respuesta.

No solo café.- responde aun contrariado

Ok, entonces un café- respondo, prefiero tener algo confortable en mis manos y sentir el calor de la taza me ayudara.

Recorro la pieza intentando encontrar algo que me dé una pista de que abra pasado con él, en los casi 2 meses pasados.

No parece que nadie viviera aquí- comento

A lo que responde- me muevo entre varios hoteles, toma acá tienes tu café.

Lo acepto y siento la reconfortante sensación de sentir algo de calor en mi cuerpo tras tanto tiempo. Toby se sienta a los pies de la cama, esperando por mi reacción. Me llevo la taza a los labios intentando calentar mi cuerpo también por dentro dando un corto sorbo.

¿Sabes quién es Abrigo rojo?- pregunto.

Lo único que sé es que ella está a cargo- contesta pidiendo perdón con su mirada por no tener más información para darme, si supiera que esto solo lo hago para estar 100% segura y que finalmente no me importa saber quién es ni que hace, pero debo esperar.

Lo sé- respondo.

Sigues sin confiar en mi- me acusa, pero como podría confiar en el después de todo lo que he pasado y sola.

Debo defenderme- Mira, entiendo por lo que tomaste la decisión, yo también lo he hecho – suspiro- Pero si te viera sufriendo como sé que me viste- no logro hacer que mi voz no se rompa en ese instante y que las lágrimas que me han acompañado desde hace tanto no se escapen.

Observo la pena en sus ojos y como también estos se llenan de lágrimas, con su mano intenta retenerlas ¿Como si eso fuera posible?

No podía hacer nada por controlar ni mi cuerpo, ni mis pensamientos, yo no era capaz de verlo sufrir y verlo como se encontraba dolía. Me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su hombro- Toby… oye- El levanto su mirada, y se encontró con la misma y no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que me di cuenta que lo miraba con ojos diferentes, que un sentimiento crecía en mi pecho, Aun podía mirar sus ojos y perderme en ellos, transparentes como siempre sin una gota de mentira en ellos.

Toby me acerco y pedía permiso para besarme sin decir palabra. Me besa y yo le devolví el beso como i en ello se me fuera la vida, así pasamos varios minutos pero mis pensamientos se cruzaban y necesitaba ordenarlos como diera lugar.

Toby necesito pasar al baño- le dije.

Ok, y llévate algo para dormir- respondió, mirándome me con ojos de amor.

Me acerque a su cajonera y tome mi camiseta preferida.

Me moje la cara, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos, debía estar tranquila y concentrada si quería q esto terminara bien. Me puse su camisa menos mal su talla era bastante superior y esta lograba tapar mis muslos. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire me prepare para abril la puerta.

Salí y me lo encontré ahí, sentado a los pies de la cama, donde mismo lo había dejado, pero esta vez solo en pantalones de pijama. Me miraba fijamente.

Me acerque a él, y comencé a besarlo sin siquiera pensarlo- bien Spencer y donde está tu plan y todo lo que deben hablar- me dije a mi misma.

Me senté sobre él y puse una pierna a cada la do de su cadera, el toco mis muslos sin dejar de besarme, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda. Siguió subiendo las manos llegando al borde di mi camisa y continuo bajo esta acariciando mi espalda, yo me aferre a él como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Lo empuje suavemente para que quedara sobre el de espalda, y empecé a bajar mis manos por los costados y repartir besos por su cuello y pecho. Sus manos continuaban en mi espalda acariciándome tiernamente. Nos giró, de manera que el quedo sobre mi sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en un costado, mientras con su otro brazo acariciaba mi costado subiendo desde mi cadera hasta la orilla de mi pecho por sobre el pijama sin dejar de besarme.

Me puse nerviosa, sabía que llegaba el momento de la verdad y que si bien nadie lo notaria, el conocía mi cuerpo mejor que nadie, mejor que yo misma llegaba a creer.

Puso su mano sobre el dobladillo de mi camisa para sacar esta por mi cabeza, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora podía sentirlo latiendo en mi garganta, sin dejar de besarme subió esta por todo mi cuerpo hasta que salió por mi cabeza y lo lanzo a un costado de la cama y dejando mi cuerpo desnudo, volvió a mi cadera para hacer el mismo recorrido que había hecho anteriormente pero esta vez sobre mi piel desnuda por mi costado, llego a mi pecho y agarro uno de esos entre sus manos, se dedicó jugar con este como si fuera lo único importante, mienta de mis labios escapaban pequeños suspiros y mi pecho subía y bajaba de manera desigual.

Continuo su descenso junto con sus labios por el centro de mi vientre y llego al imperceptible bulto que se encontraba en este, imperceptible para cualquier tacto, menos el suyo, se quedó inmóvil por lo que parecieron minutos, con los ojos cerrados. Levanto la mirada hasta que encontró la mía, yo ya no podía retener más las lágrimas que corrían libres por mis mejillas, con una pregunta implícita en ella, a lo que yo respondí con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza asintiendo.

Su cara se ilumino y note el cambio de manera automática, sus manos se dirigieron a mi vientre y acariciaron delicadamente el pequeño bulto en él, como si fuese un raro objeto que si tocabas muy fuerte se fuese a romper, bajo su rostro y beso de igual manera el lugar donde estaban sus manos y me miro.

¿Es verdad?- Pregunto, con la voz cortada y lágrimas en los ojos.

Así es- respondí.

¿Cómo paso esto?-

¿Cómo crees?- le dije entremedio de una carcajada. Sus manos no dejaban de acariciarme y yo quería que se quedaran ahí por siempre.

La noche que descubrí que estabas con el equipo A y pensé que nunca podría perdonarte, te lo iba a contar - sus ojos cambiaron y pude ver la pena en ellos- te intente buscar, pero no sabía dónde, luego pensé que te había perdido para siempre cuando te encontré supuestamente muerto en el bosque. Pero no fue hasta que estuve en Radley que nuevamente sentí esperanzas, tome la decisión de unirme a Mona cuando ella me lo ofreció y me aseguro que estabas vivo, debía encontrarte.

Puso un último beso en mi vientre y subió nuevamente a mi boca, besándome con una adoración que no conocía hasta ese minuto, mientras sus manos daban la última caricia obligándose a moverse a algina otra parte de mi cuerpo. Agarra su rostro y tire du sus cabellos obligándolo a ponerse entre mis caderas, sin dejar de besarlo. Sentí su preocupación y su deseo mezclando, abrí mis ojos y encontré los suyos fijos en mí, intente entregarle en una mirada todo el amor, seguridad y valor que necesitaba, mientras mis manos bajaban a la orilla de su pijama y tiraban suavemente de él, quitando la última prenda que lo separaba de mí, acerque mi cadera a la suya buscando su contacto, con suavidad agarre su cadera y lo guie a mí, entrando poco a poco acostumbrándome nuevamente a él, y llevándose parte de mi soledad.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo, las mías seguían sobre sus caderas guiando sus movimientos y llevándonos al borde de locura.

Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho y con sus dedos dibujaba círculos inexistentes en mi vientre, mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos, al borde del sueño. Así estuvimos por lo que parecieron horas hasta que mis ojos se negaron a seguir abiertos, Toby debe haber notado la calma en mis dedos y el cambio en mi respiración, porque comenzó a hablar para sí.

Te amo, los amo y nunca más los dejare solo, lo prometo, todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por ustedes aunque no sabía de tu existencia, lo he hecho por tu mamá. Para protegerlos, pero nunca más me iré, los protegeré pero siempre al lado suyo. Serás una pequeña maniática o un pequeño con six pack muy amado.

Mis labios se levantaron en una sonrisa, estaba segura que podía volver a confiar en él, no importaba lo que nos deparara el futuro siempre que estuviéramos juntos y susurre.

Nosotros también te amamos.


End file.
